Le secret de SG1
by fumseck666
Summary: Vala cherche à découvrir le secret de SG1. Totalement JackSam.


Secret de SG1.

La première fois que Vala Mal Doran entendit cette phrase, elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle lui procurerait autant d'irritation que d'insomnie.

Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement, c'était à peine quelques jours après son acceptation officielle dans l'équipe SG1. Elle et le Colonel Carter entraient dans le vestiaire au moment même où le Colonel Mitchell, Daniel et Teal'c finissaient de s'habiller. Les deux jeunes femmes ouvraient leur casier tandis que les garçons se levaient et s'apprêtaient à partir quand un bout de tissu kaki tomba du casier du Colonel Carter sans que la militaire ne s'en rende compte.

Voulant entrer dans les bonnes grâce de la brillante et belle scientifique, Vala se baissa et ramassa le tissu qui s'avéra être un débardeur.

« Il est... joli ! »

Daniel se retourna, curieux. Son visage se fendit en un sourire lorsqu'il vit ce que tenait la jeune extraterrestre. En trois pas, il se tenait devant elle et prit le débardeur sous le regard horrifié du Colonel.

« Daniel, rendez-moi ça ! » exigea Sam, en essayant de reprendre son bien.

« Non. J'arrive pas à croire que ça fait dix ans. Pourquoi est-il toujours dans votre casier ? » demanda l'archéologue.

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Daniel. » se braqua t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que ce bout de tissu a de si particulier ? » s'enquit Mitchell

Daniel prit un air conspirateur et dit :

« Il est l'un des maillons du secret de SG1. »

« On a pas de secret, Daniel. »

« On a des secrets, Colonel Carter. » corrigea Teal'c.

Le Colonel Carter, Teal'c et Daniel échangèrent un regard complice.

« Quel secret ? »

Vala avait toujours été une personne curieuse, ce qui lui avait bien souvent apportait beaucoup d'ennuis. Toutefois, cette fois-ci, sa curiosité était partagé par le Colonel Mitchell.

« Ce ne serait plus un secret si je vous le dis, Vala. » raisonna Daniel.

« Vous avez dit que s'était le secret de SG1. Mitchell et moi faisons partis de SG1. » dit logiquement l'extraterrestre.

« Oui, mais c'est le secret de_ notre _SG1. »

« Daniel ! » s'indigna Sam.

Ça faisait mal. Surtout de la part de Daniel. Profitant de l'inattention de Daniel, le Colonel Carter reprit son débardeur et le fourra dans son casier. Ensuite, elle pria gentiment ses coéquipiers masculins de vider les lieux.

* * *

Puis il eut une seconde fois. A peine un mois après, Vala et le reste de l'équipe étaient assis au mess, se racontant des anecdotes de missions.

« Quel est votre meilleur mission ? » demanda Mitchell.

Daniel ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir et répondit de but en blanc :

« La mission où j'ai rencontré Sha're. »

« Sam ? »

« Je n'y avais jamais pensé mais sur le vif, je dirais la mission où nous avons retrouvé Daniel après son ascension. »

Daniel lui envoya un sourire chaleureux. Tout le monde se tourna alors vers Teal'c qui arborait un petit sourire.

« Teal'c ? »

« La boucle temporelle. » sourit t-il.

Daniel éclata de rire et Sam rougit violemment. Vala devina que cette mission cachait une anecdote croustillante. Elle s'en frotta les mains.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant cette boucle temporelle ? » la pressa t-il.

« O'neill s'est mis à la poterie, il m'a appris à jouer au golf à travers la porte, il a fait du vélo dans la base et... » Il marqua une pause.

Vala vit Samantha lui lancer un regard d'avertissement.

« ... d'autres choses. » termina t-il.

Daniel, qui avait regagné difficilement son sang-froid, repartit dans une crise de rire.

« Quelles autres choses ? »

« Se..cret de S..G..1. » balbutia le jeune homme.

Vala lui décrocha un regard noir. Elle détestait quand il disait ça. Autant qu'elle adorait Daniel, à chaque fois que cette phrase franchissait ses lèvres, elle mourrait d'envie de lui taper dessus. Elle se retint et joua de son plus grand atout : son charme.

« Je sais très bien garder les secrets. » l'aguicha t-elle, se collant contre lui.

Il fut totalement insensible à son charme et s'amusa à la torturer un peu plus.

« Vous voulez un indice ? »

Elle hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de révéler ce secret. »

Elle fut déçue. Son visage dut laisser paraître sa déception car Daniel se mit à rire sous le regard coupable de Sam, curieux de Cameron et sous celui impassible de Teal'c.

* * *

Comme le dit le diction terrien, jamais deux sans trois.

Neuf semaines plus tard, ce dicton prit tout son sens. SG1 était sur un vaisseau de Ba'al, avec pour mission de le faire exploser avec trois clones de Ba'al à l'intérieur. Sam et Mitchell posaient le C-4. Elle, Daniel et Teal'c faisait le guet. L'alarme du vaisseau se déclencha.

« On a été repéré. » constata la jeune extraterrestre.

« On avait remarqué, Vala. »

Les deux Colonel arrivèrent en courant.

« On a finit de placer les explosifs, courez ! » hurla Mitchell.

« Je couvre nos arrières ! » cria Sam.

Sam se plaça en bout de file. Tout à coup, un bouclier d'énergie apparut entre Sam et le reste de l'équipe. Elle s'arrêta.

« Sam ! »

« Colonel ! »

« Carter ! »

« Partez, les gars ! Je vais essayer de pirater les systèmes du vaisseau. Je vous rejoins. » les rassura t-elle.

Vala la vit sortir son ordinateur et se connecter au vaisseau.

« On vous attend, Sam. » dit Daniel, catégorique.

« Allez-y ! » ordonna t-elle.

« Hors de question ! » refusa le Colonel Mitchell.

Elle leva les yeux de son écran et soupira :

« Déjà vu. »

Même en ces circonstances, Vala demanda ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

« Secret de SG1. » répondit distraitement Daniel.

Vala grinça des dents.

Ils avaient tous le regard rivé sur Sam qui tapait frénétiquement sur son clavier d'ordinateur.

59 secondes.

Avec soulagement, ils virent le bouclier disparaître.

« Courez ! » hurla Sam.

Vala ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Plus tard dans la journée, Vala attendait dans le vestiaire que Sam ait fini de s'habiller.

« Je sais que le fameux secret de SG1 vous concerne. » déduisit Vala.

Sam se raidit.

« Si vous ne voulez pas me le dire, c'est très bien. Je croyais juste que nous étions amies. »

« Nous le sommes, Vala mais je ne suis pas prête à vous le dire. En tan qu'amie, je vous demanderez de faire une pause dans vos investigations. S'il vous plaît. Je promets de vous le dire mais plus tard. » jura Carter.

Vala n'en avait vraiment pas envie mais le visage grave de son amie la convainquit.

* * *

Heureusement pour ses nerfs et son quota de sommeil, elle trébucha sur le "secret" deux semaines plus tard.

Le président, les membres de la CIS et le Général O'neill étaient venus visiter la base, au grand dam du Général Landry et de SG1 qui était chargée de les escorter. Au bout d'une heure de vadrouillage, le Général O'neill, qui connaissait parfaitement chaque recoin de la base demanda au Colonel Carter de lui montrer ses travaux. Ce qu'elle accepta en souriant.

Quelle bande de chanceux ! Voilà la phrase qui traversait l'esprit du reste de SG1, Vala en mettrait sa main à couper. SG1 réussit tout de même à fausser compagnie à leurs invités, une demi-heure plus tard.

« Ouf ! »

« Nom de Dieu ! Faîtes qu'il y ait une attaque des Oris pour rééquilibrer l'ennui que je viens de ressentir. » pria le Colonel Mitchell.

« Moi, j'ai deux mots à dire à Sam la lâcheuse. » dit la brune.

Vala se dirigea vers le labo de Sam d'un pas décidé. Elle fut étonnée de voir porte close mais fut rassurée très rapidement. Pour être choquée, tout de suite après. Dans le labo, le Général et Sam s'embrassaient furieusement. Les deux tourtereaux se décollèrent à contre cœur en entendant Daniel pouffer et se tournèrent vers eux. Vala sentit un frisson de crainte en voyant l'expression meurtrière du Général qui s'avança vers eux.

« Vous foutez le camp et vous oubliez ce que vous avez vu. » murmura t-il dangereusement.

Il claqua la porte.

« Excusez Jack, ça fait deux semaines qu'il n'a pas vu Sam et il est un peu à cran. » dit Daniel, prenant la défense de son ami.

La compréhension se peignit sur le visage de Vala et elle se mit à sauter sur place.

« C'est le secret de SG1. Sam a un chéri et c'est son supérieur. » se réjouit-elle.

Daniel la fit taire rapidement.

« Vala, taisez-vous. C'est contre les règlements ! C'est pour ça que c'est un _secret_. »

« Oh ! » s'exclama Vala. « Désolée. Je ne dirai rien. Promis. »

« Moi aussi. » promit Mitchell.

Elle vit Daniel soupirer.

« Allons sauvez le Général Landry. »

* * *

_**?**_


End file.
